


In and Out of the Closet

by evilted



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill is good at what he does, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, a dash of angst, confessing feelings about boys, ted is a moaning mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilted/pseuds/evilted
Summary: Bill and Ted find themselves closer than ever.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	In and Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I just think their neat.

Bill and Ted had never been so close before. Well, that’s not necessarily true. They had hugged, slept in the same bed occasionally, and were pushed together in that time machine. But right now they were pressed up against one another, trying desperately to hold their breath in Bill's closet.

Ted had gotten in a bad argument with his father earlier. Not wanting to cry in front of his own dad, Ted went to his friend for comfort. After about 15 minutes of talking and soon laughing they heard Ted's father pull up in Bill's driveway and asked Mr. Preston if he knew where they were. He didn’t, which was true. The pair quickly fumbled into the closet as the two men peered into Bill's room for a sign of either of them. Both boys probably didn’t need to be in the closet, but there they were.

Teds hands were pressed firmly against the small walls of the closet, trying to make himself as still as possible. Their fathers had left the room, but were talking to each other downstairs. There wasn’t anymore room for Bill's arms to be doing much, without touching Ted. The palms of his hands were pressed up against Ted's abdomen, a lame attempt to separate them.

Neither of the boys had ever noticed their difference in size much until this moment. Ted practically leaned over Bill, while Bill was still broad shouldered like Ted, he was much shorter than his friend. Ted was also slightly hunched over making him even closer to Bill due to the shelf hitting Ted's head. It was hot and stuffy in the closet and Bill could feel Teds muscles tense through his many layers of clothes. 

Bill then noticed how nice Ted smelled in this moment. Most teenage boys didn’t, and no one would think Bill or Ted could keep up with hygiene, but they did. And Ted smelled freshly showered and his clothes still smelled like his laundry detergent. As Bill's thoughts were engulfed by Ted's aroma the front door closed and the sound of Captain Logan’s car driving away rang as relief in their ears.

“Okay,” Ted whispered, ready to leave the closet.

“Wait, hang on dude,” Bill whispered back, looking up at Ted, who looked down through his hair, confused. Just then, Bill's door opened again, it was his dad, curious as to where his own son had wandered off to. A few scary moments went by and his door shut again, his father had left.  
Bill and Ted both let out a heavy sigh of relief. Ted wrapped his arm around Bill and pushed open the closet door behind Bill. Bill practically fell out, but Ted grabbed his shirt, roughly, before he could. A small “whoa” leaving Ted's lips, making sure his friend didn’t hurt himself. Without a word Bill walked over to his window and saw his father and Missy getting into their car and driving away. Bill turned back around to Ted.  
“It’s their date night tonight. They won’t be back for a few hours,” Bill smiled. Ted nodded, he was clearly still upset about the argument with his father, or at least still upset about something. Bill sat down on his bed, waiting for Ted to join him. Ted picked at the sleeve of his shirt, but eventually did. “Ted, my friend, is there something else bug-“

“Do you ever think about boys and not babes?” Ted blurted out, interrupting Bill. Bill didn’t respond, confused by the question. Ted noticed. “Like do you ever have feelings that you’d normally have for girls, but with boys?” Ted continued his question. Ted could barely look at Bill.

Bill thought about the last few months of his alone time spent with himself. Times when his hand would find its way into his pants after Ted had gone home and his room still smelled like him. Or thoughts of Teds lips that wouldn’t leave his head. Even that one time when Bill came and had cried out Teds name into his pillow.

“Um,” Bill saw Teds hand pressed into the bed, Bills hand inched towards it. Their fingers were so close to touching. “I think I know what you mean,” Bill confessed, which made Ted immediately raise his head and smile widely. Bill felt good that his response comforted his friend.

“Excellent,” Ted beamed. “Cause like, okay, I still think babes are bodacious in many ways. But I-“ he paused. He shied away again. “I, uh, have been thinking a lot about dudes lately when. When I’m alone, ya know?” Ted expressed nervously. Bill nodded in response. “Bill, I’ve been thinking about kissing dudes,” Ted whispered slowly, lowering his head, staring at his lap.

Bill realized this was his best chance to figure out the feelings he was feeling for his best friend. He leaned his head in, stopped when Ted hadn’t noticed. But then kept going, he was practically under Ted when he finally noticed. Bill quickly placed a kiss on Ted's mouth, and pulled away. Ted looked up, dumbfounded, at his friend. Neither of them said anything. Bill waited for Ted to do something, anything. Then, Ted leaned his whole body towards Bill and kissed him, just as quickly as the last one. The boys kissed again, not knowing exactly what to do, they held back, kissing lightly and gently. That was until Ted placed his hand not holding him up on Bill's cheek, which was hot from blushing. Bill was practically on top of Ted after he did that. He pushed one leg in between Teds, allowing him to rest most of his weight onto Teds hips. Ted managed to wrap his arms around Bill, gripping tightly at his sides.

Both boys tasted sweet like candy and slushies. Bill enjoyed how many new things he was learning about his best friend this evening. Like how soft his hair was when he ran his fingers through it. Or even better, when Bill accidentally pulled on it and Ted let out a small and squeaky moan. Bill pulled away to admire Ted. His face was cherry red from blushing and his lips looked swollen and wet. His eyes were hazy like this was all some sort of sick dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

“Do uh, do you want to stop?” Bill asked quietly. Ted bit his lip and shook his head quickly. Bill leaned in again, as he began to kiss Ted, Bill tugged on his hair again, gently. This time when Ted opened his mouth from pleasure against Bill's lips, Bill stuck his tongue into Ted's mouth. Ted, surprised by the action, bucked his hips forward into Bills. Bill didn’t mind, because oh god, Ted's tongue felt so soft and tasted so good. Better then any babe he had ever kissed. They kept kissing, their tongues lapping against each other. Ted held a tight grip on Bill's hips, trying to pull him closer. If that was at all possible. Without really meaning to, Bill began to rock his hips back and forth down onto Ted. He could feel himself getting hard, but oh, whoa, he could feel Ted getting hard underneath him, pressed up against his stomach. Now this was really new. Bill nor Ted had ever felt someone else’s boner. Suddenly, before Bill could think too hard about it, Ted tilted his head back, escaping Bill's lips, moaned and closed his eyes.

“Oh, Bill, dude,” Ted moaned out his best friend's name. Ted was grinding his hips into Bills, trying to get any friction. Bill was astonished by how pretty Ted looked, moaning his name and squirming underneath him. Bill took this opportunity to place kisses along Ted's jaw and neck. He licked and bit. Bill did anything to keep hearing Ted moan, whether it was his own name, unintelligible sounds, or curses, he just wanted to hear those pretty sounds come out of Ted’s mouth. 

Bill found his hand resting on Ted’s belt, he could feel Ted under him. He was hard, really hard. Bill quickly sat up on his knees and began to unbuckle Ted’s belt. Before he finished he looked at Ted who was propped up on his elbows, his hair was starting to stick to his face from sweat and his cheeks were flushed. Bill worried that this isn’t what he wanted, but by the look on Ted’s face he was waiting, slightly impatiently. Bill kept going, slowly undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Bill watched Ted’s boner slightly pop up under his boxers, Ted groaned in satisfaction. Ted pushed his hips up for Bill to slide his pants down just a bit. Nothing prepared Bill for what he did next. He hitched his fingers underneath Ted’s boxers, the heat of his skin almost burning him. He pulled his boxers down and felt the air leave his lungs as he watched Ted’s dick pop up, hard and leaking precum. It was a lot bigger than Bill was expecting. 

Bill lowered himself in between Ted’s legs and slowly wrapped his hand around Ted. Ted let out a feminine moan and let his head fall back. Since Ted had come over Bill hadn’t noticed what was playing on his small radio sitting on his desk, until now. It was Cherry Bomb by The Runaways, one of Bill and Ted’s favorites. A sudden urge of confidence came over Bill. Bill wrapped his mouth around the tip of Ted’s dick, resulting in a much louder moan from Ted. Bill swiped his tongue over a vein that led to the tip. He swirled his tongue around his length as he lowered his mouth. He felt Ted’s hands run through his curls, tugging at them tightly. Bill continued going lower, finding it surprisingly easy, he had heard about gag reflexes, but clearly Bill was handling it well. 

Ted started to desperately push his hips up, wanting more, needing more. Bill braced himself and held tightly to Ted’s naked hips. “H-anng- on- dooode,” Bill choked on his words from Ted’s dick and a combination of spit and precum. Bill took his mouth off Ted and wiped away some of the saliva with the back of his hand. “Hang on dude,” Bill smiled. 

“Mmph, please Bill,” Ted whined. Bill would have done this a lot sooner if he knew Ted liked it so much. Clearly Bill was in the wrong department when he was with a girl, he didn’t think he had ever made a girl feel this good. And Ted had never felt such pleasure. Bill lowered his mouth once again, he also pushed Ted’s shirt and jacket up to his chest. Bill could tell Ted was gonna blow his load soon and didn’t want to make too much of a mess. Bill began to pick up the pace, his mouth went up and down on Ted’s dick. For a brief moment Bill stopped and spat harshly on his friend's dick. Ted made a noise that sounded like a combination of pleasure and shock. Almost like disgust, but in a good way. Bill went back to sucking Ted’s dick, he wanted him to cum, he wanted to taste him. 

Ted was starting to become a mess under Bill, squirming around and moaning loudly. It was a good thing they were home alone, because god Ted is loud, Bill thought. “Bill,” Ted gasped. “Bill-I-I’m gonna cum,” those words sounded like honey leaking out of Ted’s mouth. Bill wasn’t quite fast enough cause Ted’s cum started spilling into his mouth, Bill grabbed on to Ted’s dick and moved his head up. He pumped out Ted’s cum onto his stomach. Bill swallowed the small amount of cum, it tasted sweet, like Ted had eaten too much candy. Ted didn’t swear very often, but hearing him say, “Oh fuuuck,” as the last bit of cum hit his stomach, sounded like music to Bill’s ears. Ted was panting and slightly shaking from the orgasm. Bill leaned over him and grabbed an old shirt lying on the ground. He cleaned Ted’s stomach whose eyes were shut tight and mouth was hanging open. He threw the shirt to the side, he’ll probably just throw it away. 

Ted opened his eyes and looked at Bill who was hovering over him. Ted quickly grabbed Bill's hips and flipped them over. Ted straddled Bill, Bill let a small gasp leave his lips as he felt Ted’s barely semi hard dick hit his own stomach. Ted blushed and scooted down so he could get his hands on Bill’s pants. He showed much more eagerness than Bill, wanting to feel Bill in his mouth, he was practically drooling. 

Ted pulled roughly at Bill's pants and boxers and watched in wonder as Bill's dick sprang free. Ted immediately brought his tongue to the base of Bill’s dick and licked all the way to the tip, taking his leaking precum with him. He popped Bill into his mouth, Bill groaned quietly and arched his back. Ted was a lot sloppier than his friend and companion. And even with Bill’s dick in his mouth he still managed to be loud, from the moaning and saliva covering his length. Bill had one hand holding up his shirt and the other tangled in Ted’s messy hair. Bill found himself calling Ted names or praising him in ways he had never thought he would. 

“Ugh, god Ted, baby, that feels so good,” Bill shut his eyes, but he could feel Ted smile around his cock. Clearly the praise had worked up Ted because he fastened his pace and managed to push more of Bill into his mouth. “Ted, my friend, your mouth feels most excellent,” Bill smiled. 

Ted hummed around Bill’s mouth, probably something along the lines of, “Your dick is most bodacious.” The sight of Ted’s hair flopping around as his head bobbed up and down on Bill’s dick was enough to send Bill over the edge. Bill never thought he would think of Ted as so hot. He didn’t know if it was the excitement of Ted giving him a blowjob or how much his dick had rubbed up against his jeans when he was blowing Ted, but he was gonna cum, soon. 

Both of Bill’s hands had made their way into Ted’s hair, pulling roughly, causing Ted to, once again, become a moaning mess. Which made Bill lose it. “Ted, dude, babe, Ted,” Bill was struggling to say what he wanted to say. “Ted-I’m gonna blow,” Bill managed. But Ted didn’t stop, in fact he got faster. Bill’s eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. Bill arched his back and Ted held him steady as he came right into Ted’s mouth. Ted felt Bill’s cum hit the back of his throat, it was hot and salty. And Ted swallowed it all.  
Bill was genuinely concerned he was gonna pass out, especially when he saw Ted rise and smile at him. That dumb, sweet, goofy smile. But this time Ted had spit and left over cum dribbling down his chin. “God Ted, that was excellent!” Bill exclaimed, raising his hands in excitement and staring at the ceiling, with a post orgasm glow to his cheeks. “Did it taste okay?” Bill asked, worried for his friend. 

Ted collapsed next to Bill. “Yeah, ya know not that bad. Not what I expected, but I’d do it again,” Ted smiled and bobbed his head slightly. Ted wiped his chin and scooted as close as possible to Bill, shoulder to shoulder. Both boys zipped up their pants. Bill had his hands resting under his head and Ted had his hands laying on his chest. Both boys didn’t know what to do next, they just smiled and stared at the glow in the dark stars stuck to Bill's ceiling. After a few moments of silence Ted turned to his friend and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “That was excellent by the way. All of it,” Ted smiled. “What now?” 

Bill sighed and turned to Ted, “I don’t know dude,” Bill almost frowned. 

“That’s alright,” Ted smiled and rested his head on Bill’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Bill and Ted quickly fell asleep, entangled in one another, it was some of the best sleep either of them ever had.


End file.
